This invention relates generally to motorcycle gear shifting, and more particularly concerns a stirrup type shifter which releasably and safely partially retains a cyclist's shoe.
In the past, the cyclist placed his shoe above or below a shifting peg on a crank arm, in order to urge the peg up or down for gear shifting. This required accurate sometimes rapid movement of the shoe; however, vibration and other causes could and did at times prevent accurate shoe movement for this purpose. There has been a need for a more easily usable shifting device which is also safe and does not snag the shoe.